


Summer: Discussion

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Phases: A Year in a Day [4]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Logan and Rogue finally talk.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Series: Phases: A Year in a Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722082
Kudos: 1





	Summer: Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Mercy" by Sarah McLachlan

You lie there on the swollen ground  
Deserted in your heart  
Still longing for what yesterdays lost  
And for all that tomorrow might bring  
The passion lost - taken, stolen  
The dreams we had and we shared - shattered, broken  
With kind words you'd come to soothe me   
But I go blind and filled with fear

It wasn't until Rogue was actually outside standing beside the reflecting pool that she realized Logan had no idea that was where she meant when she said to meet her outside. It was where they met inside, in her head. That meant something to her, but not to him. She closed her eyes and sighed, cursing her own thoughtlessness. Not that Logan couldn't sniff her out with ease. That was given. Still...

She was distracted enough with her inner mutterings that when Logan did walk up beside her, she jumped and let out a yelp of surprise. Blushing and feeling like even more of an idiot, Rogue mumbled, "Startled me."

"Sorry, darlin'," he said, letting a smile slip through before he managed to paste on a look of concern.

Brown eyes narrowed in the pink and orange light bathing them in pastels. "It ain't funny," she grated before smiling herself to show that she was kidding. Mostly. "So... so ya wanted to talk?"

Logan nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Rogue smiled openly then. He felt as nervous as she did. Maybe more. "Yeah... look, mind if we sit down?"

"Sure." She sat down on the nearest bench and Logan sat at the opposite end, eyes darting up toward her from time to time. "So you gonna say somethin' or are ya tryin' to work on yer telepathy?"

Chuckling softly, Logan shook his head. "Looks like I'm just gonna hafta stick with words here. They aren't exactly my strong suit either. Look, I'm not gonna pretend I understand everything you've been through or done or whatever since I ran outta here. That'd be stupid. We both know better." His eyes were locked with hers now, the hazel of them painfully intense in the waning light. "I wanna try to understand, though. Can't do that if you won't help me out. So... ya willin' to help me out? I mean, I may not be the guy ya want me to be, but I wanna give it a shot."

Rogue realized her hands were twisting together, fingers interlocking and releasing, working off her nervous tension. With an effort, she stilled them and looked up at Logan. "Ah... yeah." She shifted a little on the seat. The decision had been made, and she had no idea what to do next. She wasn't even completely sure it was the right decision. "Now what?"

Logan frowned and looked away for a moment, then back to Rogue. He shrugged slightly and shook his head. "Damned if I know, darlin'. I guess we keep talkin'."

"Oh. Okay. So... pretty sunset."

Logan's hazel eyes shifted away from her, focusing on the colors of the sky as they faded into night. "Yeah. Pretty sunset."


End file.
